The Madness in Me
by Ariette5
Summary: "This is the madness in me." Who would have thought a song could describe Vector's life so well? Or better said: Rei's life. This is a Song-fic. Song is 'The Madness in Me' from Skillet.


**Ariette: So, Today I brought you a Song-fic! n.n Surprisingly, it's about Vector! Woah! I never expected to do something like this! O.O**

**Vector: Can we get over this? Now!**

**Rei: Don't be so harsh Vector!**

**Ariette: Ok, so, Enjoy!**

**Yugioh Zexal does not belong to me, if they did I'll probably do crazy stuff with Durbe The Barian XD Neither does "Madness in Me", that's from Skillet :D**

* * *

_The madness in me_  
_The madness in me_  
_The madness in me_  
_The madness in me_

That was the song that **_keep_ **sounding in his mind...Why did he even heard it?

_Just one spark_

_Is all it takes_  
_I tried so hard_

_But it all goes up in flames_

It was true... He _**tried**_, he really did. But it wasn't enough... He wanted to change it, he wanted to show he could do good things, but it wasn't enough...

_This is not the way that I thought_  
_I would turn out to be_  
_Tried to get but all that I got_  
_Was more insanity_  
_Broken everything that I touched_  
_Just gone against me_

He didn't wanted to do this... He didn't wanted to be evil! But everything he got... Was a crazy Psycho inside him... Why did he had to ruin everything he touched? He just wanted the best, he just wanted to **_think positive_**... But everything turned against him...

_I can't get away_

_From the fire that burns inside,_

_Consuming_  
_I fight to stay alive_

_But I can't breathe_

He wanted to leave... He wanted to stay out... He wanted to protect his friends... He wanted to **_live_**... But everything crashed down, his world, his life... Everything...

_The voices scream,_

_The enemy_

_Takes over everything_  
_This is the madness in me_

He sometimes heard the voice of his other self, but tried to ignore it... Now, he couldn't... He was loose... He was going to destroy everything... That was _**his**_ madness...

* * *

_Madness in me_  
_The madness in me_  
_Madness in me_  
_Madness in me_

Again... He remembered the song he once heard... Now he was **_inside_** the very being he tried to avoid...

_Just one chance_

_Is all it takes_  
_Can't change the past_

_But I can fight to change today _

But maybe... There was still a chance... Maybe he could still change his future... The past can't be forgotten, but the future was his _**only**_ opportunity...

_This is not the way that I thought_  
_I would turn out to be_  
_Tried to get but all that I got_  
_Was more insanity_  
_Broken everything that I touched_  
_Just gone against me_

He still has a chance... Even though he did horrible things... He still has a chance... Even though he broke the people around him... He **_still_** has a chance...

_Got to get away_

_From the fire that burns inside,_

_Consuming_  
_I fight to stay alive_

He needs to do something... He needs to get out... He needs to protect those he love... He **_needs_** to live...

_But I can't breathe_  
_The voices scream,_

_The enemy_

_Takes over everything_  
_This is the madness in me_

But this monster is stronger than him... He doesn't have a chance against him... **_Not yet_**... He needs to wait a little longer...

* * *

_Madness in me_  
_The madness in me_  
_Madness in me_

Once again he remembers... The song that **_used_** to be his life...

_Just one spark_  
_Is all it takes_

_From the fire that burns inside,_

_Consuming_  
_I fight to stay alive_

He laughed a little... Those **_desperate_** memories... He remembers well...

_But I can't breathe_  
_The voices scream,_

_The enemy_

_Takes over everything_  
_This is the madness in me_

That monster that **_used_** to be inside him... It finally left... Now he only had a memory of him...

_From the fire that burns inside,_

_Consuming_  
_I fight to stay alive_

_But I can't breathe_  
_The voices scream,_

_The enemy_

_Takes over everything_  
_This is the madness in me_

Funny thing... How a song could **_explain_** his life so well...

_The madness in me_  
_This is the madness in me_  
_The madness in me_

He still doesn't know why he kept hearing that song... But it didn't matter... After all, he was the **_Mad Prince_**...

* * *

**Ariette: So hre it is! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Vector: Tch. **

**Rei: Woah...**

**Ariette: Yeah... So, I know you guys are waiting for "How" but it's taking a bit longer than I thought, so please wait a bit longer! X(**

**Vector: Knowing you, probably it'll take a month before you finish it.**

**Rei: Vector!**

**Ariette: Hahaha! It was a bad idea being with you two...**

**Vector: What was that?!**

**Ariette: Bye, bye! Hope you enjoy~ See you in 'How'! *Runs away***


End file.
